


Spy

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; scene in the make-shift clinic.  Tara is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy

“So, see anything interesting when you were playing spy?” Tara’s lips quirked into a smile, showing that she wasn’t entirely serious, “Did we do anything mortifyingly embarrassing?”

Eric looked at her for a few moments, “That depends on what you consider embarrassing. Most of the people we saw out on the road and in the woods had lost all sense of modesty, or the need for privacy. Too much privacy can get you killed after all. However, we didn’t watch when things got personal, if that is what you were wondering.”

She laughed, “Does that mean you don’t know where my tattoo is, or what it is?”

He wasn’t sure if she was still teasing, “I was listening, Aaron was watching. You would have to ask him.”

Rosita interrupted, smirking, “Tara doesn’t have a tattoo, and she is just trying to be a pest.” She finished collecting the pain meds and vitamin supplements he had come into the clinic for, and put them in a small bag. “She has been trying to drive me crazy for the last two days.”

“Let me get out of here and you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” Tara shrugged, sitting up in the make-shift medical bed. “I want to be doing something again.”

“Understandable. It gets really boring to be on bed rest.” Eric gestured to his ankle, “I’m lucky that I’m allowed out of the house when Aaron is home, he hovers constantly.”

An odd expression crossed Tara’s face, but quickly passed and she smiled again, “Eugene does that when he visits, but I think it’s more about feeling responsible for me after saving me.” She hesitated slightly, glancing at Rosita before continuing, “My last girlfriend always tried to mother-hen me when I got sick. I never thought that I’d miss it, but I do.”

He nodded and they shared a look of understanding. A few minutes of silence stretched between all of them, and then Rosita was thrusting the bag of meds at Eric, “I suppose that means it’s time for me to leave so you can rest. I can ask Aaron to come over with some books, if you’d like. You can ask about the non-existent tattoo then,” he grinned, “but you have to tell me what his reaction is later if you do.”

 

 


End file.
